


SWEAR TO THE RIVER STYX

by DepressedQueerio18



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedQueerio18/pseuds/DepressedQueerio18
Summary: Aphrodite is the mother of Tooru in this. After killing her husband she proves she would do anything to protect her son from the dangers of the world. All while escaping a riot and possible death sentence.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 11





	SWEAR TO THE RIVER STYX

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxious_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_gay/gifts).



> So basically I love love love mythology but I haven't wrote about it in like 3 years. Basically this book is about Oikawa being born to Aphrodite and Ares, rather than Hephaestus. This causes an uprising and well there is death and punishment with loads of characters. So if you'd like you can stay for this very eventful book. You can write your comments down below if you'd like as well.

Swear To The River Styx 

"I love you" the goddess Aphrodite spoke her voice light as she whispered in her boyfriend Hepheastus' ear. Her blonde locks falling over her shoulder as she giggled. "And I love you…" 

The small wails ignited through the pitch black of the house waking the goddess of beauty from her dream. She turned her head as her eyes laid on her husband fast asleep. Smiling, she rose to her feet to go comfort her child. The child continued to cry as he fussily failed his arms in the air. Aphrodite walked careful steps to be met with his thrashing form. She gathered him in her arms rocking him softly in her embrace. His curious little caramel eyes shined up at her as she sang a song to help calm him down. The child giggled grasping at her long blonde locks. She sighed frowning down at him "gods when he finds out you were born there will be an uprising." She set the child down in his bassinet and ran a shaky hand through her hair, the curls falling into her face as she blew out a breath. "If Hephaestus was to find you. Gods I don't know what he'd do. No one can know of you Tooru. You must understand this is for your safety and well being." Her eyes shifted to the sword on the wall. "The world must not know you. You will stay here where it will be safe. Out there is dangerous my son. I couldn't bear to see you get taken from me." Her nimble fingers ran over the shiny blade of Ares sword. "Ares, we must flee when it starts. Our soldiers are far too vulnerable to an attack." Ares sighed wrapping his muscular arms around the goddesses waist "when it all goes down I'll fight for you my love" she laughed bitterly her fingers hovering over the gleaming metal of the sword "and I'll be fighting alongside you. Girls are allowed to fight and if they bring on a war. They fueled the wrong fire, I will protect Tooru until my last breath." She vowed kissing Ares' cheek as she turned around, eyes glued to the sleeping child. "You have no experience-" 

"To deny me of my skills because I'm just a pretty face. I wouldn't do that. Ares you know far less about me than you think." She exclaimed through gritted teeth jabbing at him. "You can fight a mob? By yourself?" He argued laughing coldly as he shook his head. "Without my skills you'd be nothing-" the flash of metal swung through the air as Aphrodite held the sword to Ares' throat. "Women are not slaves born to provide in the kitchen. I will fight and you cannot stop me just because you're the God of war. It is my responsibility to give Tooru the best life and if that means killing a traitor I'll gladly do it." She blew the locks from her face as she held the sword steadily at his throat applying pressure. "You're far too unskilled to fight against them. I was born for this-"

"Don't underestimate me because I am a woman. I can end you right here in front of my child to show him that you don't need a man to fight for you. Ever." The blades tip grazed the war gods skin as Aphrodite huffed her chest rising and falling as she glared at the curly haired male. "This is dumb of you to think you can-" Aphrodite shoved her husband against the wall with force "I can defend my child without you." Aphrodite spoke as she stepped forward, the blade digging into the skin of Ares' neck. With one final glare she rose the sword in the air. Swinging it at the base of his neck. "He is my child." She seethed letting the blade slice through his neck. "You-! You won't be able to s-stop them on your own!" Shouted Ares blood draining from his neck staining his tanned skin. "Watch me" spoke the blonde. She let the sword skim down his chest. "Any last words in your final moments or shall I end you now?" With the silence lingering Aphrodite nodded driving the sword through the muscular male's heart. He slumped over defeated and unmoving. Aphrodite shook her head "good riddance." She spat gathering Oikawa in her arms before grabbing his bag and sheathing the sword before leaving the house.


End file.
